I'm not a Devil, I'm a Demon
by GonerShott
Summary: Meliodas was surrounded by Goddesses, Including Elizabeth (Bloody Eli). He was so caught up with fighting Mael, he didn't notice the trap they set for him. He needed an escape, the commandments were fighting for their own lives, so, he was alone. The only option for him was to fight and hope to survive. He was about to launch an attack until. . .
1. Chapter 1

He felt light headed, he felt sick, he felt like sleeping and never waking up. He was severely injured from the fight, Elizabeth managed to catch him off-guard while he was fighting Mael.

He managed to push himself up, despite the pain coursing through his body. He looked around, noting the fact that he was in a crater in the middle of a dense forest. He picked up his sword, rested it on his shoulder and walked into the tree-line.

120 Years Later.

He woke up, got dressed, brushed his teeth and grabbed his backpack. After much traveling, he found a place where he could settle down, Japan. He was going to school for the first time in Kuoh Academy, he had to 'Scare' a lot of people to get into it. He needed a backstory and that's what he got. It was his first day of school and he wasn't too excited, but he needed to learn somehow, right?. 'The amount of alcoholic beverages I'm goin' to miss out on' Meliodas thought to himself. He arrived at the school, 'So this is it, huh? It's definitely bigger than the other schools I've seen.' Meliodas thought, looking up and down the building. "Well, here goes nothin'!" Meliodas said to himself, getting some weird looks off some other students.

Meliodas was leaving the school grounds, he stayed there late because he wanted to look around the area. On his way back, he sensed an energy that was pretty alien to him. It was Dark, but light at the same time. "Hm. . ." He scratched the back of his head. He wandered around, searching for that strange energy he was sensing until he stumbled upon a fountain, standing beside the fountain was a girl with Dark Angelic wings, and a boy with a hole through his chest.

"Hey!" Yuuma Chan turned her head to see a Blonde kid that looked to be 15 or 16. "Oh? You're either dumb or pretty courages to dare even shout at me. You should've ran away." Yuuma Chan's grin grew, She summoned a Dark spear. "Die." Yuuma Chan threw the spear at the speed of sound, thinking it would kill the fool that dared even look at her in the eye but she was horrified when she saw the results. "You think a little knife would peirce me." the Light/Dark spear was in between the Blonde's fingers, but what was even more terrifying was the Aura he was giving off and the symbol on his forehead, the Darkness that he was emitting was like nothing she has even seen or heard of before. "Sorry, but I don't give mercy to many people who dare challenge me, so odds are, you're going to die." Meliodas's words were cold (Note:he hasn't fallen in love with Elizabeth, so this Meliodas has a different personality to what we're used to FOR NOW.) Yuuma Chan was scared, but she tried to hide it. "How dare you!" Yuuma Chan summoned more spears, sending them flying at Meliodas. "Insolent fool." those were the last words Yuuma Chan heard until her head was cut off. Meliodas glanced at the dying boy "I almost feel bad for 'em." with that said, Meliodas summoned a pair of Dark wings and flew off.

"You called me, didn't you?" RiasGremory asked, eyeing the dying boy. "If you're dying anyway, I'll take you."

E.N.D of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

He did his usual morning routine. He brushed his teeth, ate, got dressed and prepared himself for his second day at Kuoh. He managed to make some friends with his 'Nice Guy' act at Kuoh, mainly to get more information about this world he ended up in but, if he doesn't get anything, he'll move on to a different group of people.

"So,who is that blonde boy who recently transferred to Kuoh." asked Rias, glancing at Akeno for a second until putting her focus back on the game. "If I can remember correctly, his name is Meliodas." Akeno answered "Why? What makes you ask about him?" Akeno questioned. "Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you knew who he was, that's all." Rias placed the chess piece onto the chess board and "Checkmate." Rias said as she got up off the couch. "Your trap was very easy to see through." Rias sighed as she got undressed. "Awh, I tried to make it harder on you." Akeno huffed, she was sure she would get her this time. "Thanks." was all Rias said as she made her way over to the shower behind the curtains.

It was shocking, nobody missed the pervert known as "Issei" except for the now perverted duo. It was sad to see, but Meliodas' God complex didn't allow him to shed even a bit of remorse for the boy. He was on his way to the fountain, it was dusk and the place was quite. "Maybe, if I look hard enough, I could find a way back and then, I'll show those Goddesses no mercy." Meliodas said to himself, looking into the crystal clear water as his thoughts raised through his head. "I sensed Dark energy and expected a Devil, but now that I'm up-close, your energy is different than a Devil's." said the mysterious figure standing behind Meliodas, he didn't sound too friendly. "Yeah, I sensed you too, you're the weakest being I've sensed so far." Meliodas' eyes darkened, his Demon mark covering his forehead. "I'm in a pretty bad mood, so I'd rather not be bothered by a bastard like you." Meliodas scowled, turning his head to see his opponent. "You are really brave, or you're just really dumb." The Dark Angel summoned a spear. Meliodas took note of the spear's Aura, it was like the girl's before and it had a strange Dark/Light aura to it. "I warned ya." Meliodas walked towards him, showing his strange symbol and his Black/Purplish eyes. The stranger hesitated a little, until summoning his wings and flying into the air. He launched 2 spears, hoping to send those spears right into his internal organs for disrespecting him. Meliodas just stood there as the spears came flying towards him. 'These are technically magic attacks, so technically I should be able to use full counter.' Meliodas picked up a nearby twig. "FULL COUNTER!" the spears were sent flying back at double the strength and speed. "Wha-?" was all the Fallen Angel could say before 2 spears were sent flying through his chest. "Such a weak race, hopefully I could have a decent fight in this world at some point." Meliodas growled before his arms were covered in Darkness and that Darkness formed into what looked to be wings. He flew into the night sky as Rias Gremory was hiding behind a tree, recovering after what she just watched the boy do. "This is going to get very interesting." was all Rias could say before taking her leave.

Meliodas walked into his little apartment. He walked into the living room and decided to watch some TV. He actually enjoyed this device, it was filled with entertainment and could help him pass the time. The only downfall is, he'd skip training just to watch a certain show. There was a knock on his door, he didn't get many visitors so he didn't know who it could be. He never told his 'friends' where he lived so he didn't expect it to be any of them. He opened the door and to his surprise, an older looking woman was standing out there. "Hello child, my car has broken down and a young lady like myself shouldn't be in the rain with nowhere to sleep, so may you get your parents for me?" the woman asked, a grin plastered onto her face. "I livealone lady." Meliodas shrugged, not noticing the dis-satisfied look on the Woman's face. "Well, may I stay here for the night? My car broke down and I really need to stay somewhere." The older woman asked, giving the boy a certain 'look' in her eyes. "Hmmm, we can talk about it over some tea or somethin'." Meliodas gestured for the woman to get inside.

Rias Gremory had a plan. She discussed the plan with her Queen, Akeno and she agreed with the plan. "If he is as strong as you say, we should do everything we can to get him to join our side." Akeno suggested. "Of course, he has really spiked my interest." Rias mumbled, walking into a dark room alongside Akeno. "Let the games begin." Said the figure in an enthusiastic yet bone chilling tone.

"Father, have you located brother?" Zeldris questioned, his father giving him a glare before he answered his son's question. "Yes, I have Zeldris, he is in a new world but do not worry, we can reach him and bring him back." His father's words boomed through the Underworld. Zeldris sighed in relief. "When can we reach him, Father?" asked Zeldris, he was excited to see his brother once again, the Demon he looked up to, the Demon he wanted to be. "When the time comes, but for now, I will watch him carefully." The Demon King motioned his hand for Zeldris to leave. Zeldris walked away from his father to the other commandments, he couldn't wait to tell them that their Captain was safe and sound. Once Meliodas was back, they could finally win the war between the Demon race and the Goddess race.

E.N.D of chapter 2


	3. Update

**So, my highschool DXD Crossover got a little popular, honestly idk why anyone would read that. I was never going to finish it because the story made little to no sense and I think you readers deserve better than that so from now on I'm working on a better version of that story. If you guys REALLY want me to update this then let me know, it's NOT guaranteed to be updated any time soon but if you want it to be then I guess I'll have to listen. Thanks for the support on this dumb little idea and peace.**


	4. Void

Hi all! I didn't expect my little crossover to get as popular as it did with only a few chapters and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, so here is the update! For the few that are following this story some stuff happened in my life that kinda destroyed my motivation for writing, so that's why I haven't updated.. but I think it's time to try writing again and hope I still have that same spark I had back then. Thank you all for the support and if you have any criticisms or ideas PLEASE write a comment, it's appreciated.

'Lullaby for Father and Son'

Meliodas woke up in an unfamiliar cavern, the cave wasa sickly fleshy texture and the walls were pulsating, as if this entire cave was alive. As he wandered through the cave, a sharp smell pierced his nose, it smelt like outdated meat! He could only hold his nose to attempt to block out the smell, but it was no use. He continued down the path to a river of blood, stopping at the bank only to see his reflection wasn't his...it was his father. He didn't have time to register what he was seeing however as a leviathan burst through the river, turning a large portion of the land into a waterfall. The cave was collapsing and the only thing that came to mind was to run in the opposite direction to safety, but it was no use as his escape was blocked by rubble and...flesh. The kaiju looked down on Meliodas with content in its eyes, seemingly enjoying the fact that Meliodas ran for dear life just now. "My son, did I frighten you" were the words Meliodas could hear being spoken from the creatures maw.

"It cannot be."

"Son, It has been some time."

"Father… how can this be?"

Meliodas studied the creature as it lowered its head 5 meters away from his own, giving Meliodas a better view of its features. It appeared to look quite similar to a Chinese dragon, it had 2 muscular arms with massive paws and claws to match, it was black with red streaks running down its underbelly, a grew beard and a patch of white surrounding its eye sockets in the shape of a sun, and almost 1000 feet tall. The serpent began to speak once more, it's rib rattling voice almost bringing Meliodas to his knees. "The Commandments will reach you shortly, in the meantime you need to get yourself ready for battle" Meliodas could only nod. "Now kneel." Meliodas without hesitation could only comply with his father's demands and knelt, a sinister laugh shaking his chest as the leviathan submerged in the newly created waterfall of...blood. He woke up in a cold sweat and thought about what had just happened. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face with cold water, looking up at the mirror after a minute of face washing. He froze in fear when he didn't see himself in the reflection, but his father. He quickly smashed the mirror and seemingly the wall behind it, falling back and landing on his butt. 'This...this doesn't make sense' that was one of his many thoughts during that moment, he didn't sleep that night but instead watched tv and drank PLENTY of coffee.

Sorry this was so short! Still trying to get myself together which is definitely easier said than done. Hopefully a longer chapter soon and I look forward to making something cool out of this interesting concept for a story! Thank you all for the support for this story and I hope I can write to your expectations.


End file.
